I Hate You, But You're Still My Brother
by SailorKickass270
Summary: "It would be a quick death, but how much would it hurt? Would Reiji hear Shu cry out in pain before he disappears forever, or would he go silently? But more importantly, would this truly make Reiji happy? The death of his own brother?" -When Shu grows tired of Reiji's view of him, Yui gives him advice...but probably should have been more clear. /One Shot


_If you would just stop looking down on me, little brother._

Despite his eyes being closed as he laid there on the couch, Shu could sense Reiji's judgmental eyes on him. The blond didn't want to open his eyes, didn't want to have to look at his brother. The piercing eyes of verdict and the obvious thought that showed; Shu Sakamaki, the one who can't do anything on his own; a disgrace to the family name and not one who is worth being called my brother.

"All you do is sit around and waste your immortal life," Reiji said rather firmly. "Do something for a change why don't you?" There was no response from Shu. "And you're not even listening to me, are you? Not only do you hide from the truth and from hearing the things you don't want to hear, but your manners aren't even remotely decent either….spoiled brat."

Now Shu opened his blue eyes, but kept his gaze on the ceiling instead of looking to his sibling. "I'm not a spoiled brat…" he murmured simply and almost tiredly.

Reiji now turned his back. "Your voice makes my ears feel unclean."

"Then I won't say anything."

Shu knew this stage of Reiji. With the Sakamaki triplets out and Yui in her room most likely sleeping, Reiji seemed to have the time to make him feel as bad as possible.

If Shu had been given more attention than Reiji, he hadn't noticed at the time, but it most definitely was not his fault. He was not the one to take the blame, but it was thrown at him anyway.

And frankly, he was getting tired of it.

There was a sudden yank at the collar of his shirt and Shu found himself being pulled up into a sitting position and looking into the narrowed, sharp, and pinkish eyes of Reiji. Shu didn't even flinch though.

"If I could, I'd kill you right here and now."

Shu blinked lazily. "Do it. Nothing is stopping you."

With the long pause that followed, Shu figured that Reiji was actually thinking about attempting it, and if he did, he planned on accepting it gratefully. He didn't deserve it, but if it made Reiji happy…

The iron grip Reiji had just a while ago, loosened and he scowled. "You truly are worthless," he retorted crudely, releasing Shu's collar completely and backing away. "You don't even value your own life..." He turned his back on his older brother and walked off. "Have some sort of self-respect."

Shu watched Reiji leave and merely closed his eyes.

_I don't understand what I can do to make you accept me._

* * *

Yui noticed Shu sitting down on the couch as she passed by. He was slouched forward with his hands in his lap with his eyes cast down. She had never seen him like that before and assumed something was wrong. Slowly and timidly, she inched towards him. "Mr. Shu? Are you alright?"

The eldest son glanced up at her. "What…?"

"Well," Yui unconsciously played with the silk of her night gown. "You look…sad."

"I am not," he replied, breaking their eye contact once more to stare at the ground. "I don't see why you keep trying to befriend me. Do you really like me that much?"

She blinked and frowned as her lips formed into a pout. "I was only trying to be considerate! It's obvious that something is bothering you." At this, Shu looked up again and Yui continued, "But if you don't like being befriended that badly, I can go."

There was a sudden spark in Yui's eyes and she and Shu stared at one another for quiet sometime until the male finally broke the silence with a mere name. "Reiji."

Yui's expression softened. "Something happened with you and Mr. Reiji?" She asked this question, but wasn't surprised. Out of all of the Sakamaki brothers, these two seemed to be the most distant and rude towards each other as she would always hear Reiji insult Shu in some sort of fashion.

"All I want is acceptance," Shu said quietly.

"Why don't you do something that will make him happy then?" Yui suggested.

The blond raised an eyebrow. "Like?"

"Well, let's see…" She walked over and sat down on the couch beside Shu. For a couple of seconds, Yui thought about what kinds of things would make someone like Reiji happy. It was hard for her to even imagine him smiling, so this was difficult. Finally, she turned towards him. "How about you work on your manners?"

Shu blinked.

"No?" Said a bummed Yui. "Okay…um…h-how about you help do some chores around the mansion?"

Shu blinked again.

Yui huffed out a sigh. "Help me out here? Come on, you may not be close but you are brothers. There's got to be something you know would please him." Silence. "Anything at all."

An idea popped into Shu's head and he straightened up from his slouching position. "I think I know."

* * *

Shu found Reiji standing in one of the many halls of the mansion, looking out the window at the night sky. This wasn't something he usually saw his brother doing, but disregarded it, standing in wait. It wasn't long until Reiji turned around with the same glare he always gave Shu, no matter the time, place or day. The look didn't faze him as he was used to it already.

"What do you want?" Reiji inquired.

"Kill me."

"…What?"

"It'll make you happy, won't it? You did want to do it earlier…" As Shu said this, he pulled out the familiar knife that each of them knew so well; Subaru's knife, the one thing that could kill any one of them instantly with just a jab in the heart. He offered it to Reiji. "You can tell Ayato and the others that I went for a walk…and you can let them think I just ran off…"

Reiji stared at his older brother, shocked on the inside, but composed on the outside. Tempting and daring him to kill Shu was one thing, but offering and handing him a deadly weapon was another.

He took the knife from Shu's hand silently, looked down at it and then back up. "Are you honestly handing me this to take your life with?"

The blond nodded. "I am…"

Clasping his fingers around the knife's hilt tightly, Reiji trapped Shu, leaving the older male pressed against the wall he had backed up into. He lifted up his arm, ready to strike. "Any last words?"

"I hope this makes you happy," Shu said almost bitter-sweetly.

Shu was sure he caught Reiji raise an eyebrow at that that comment before he lunged the knife towards his chest. It was only a glimpse for he squeezed his eyes shut, wondering how painful it would feel to have his heart impaled by a knife. It would be a quick death, but how much would it hurt? Would Reiji hear Shu cry out in pain before he disappears forever, or would he go silently? But more importantly, would this truly make Reiji happy? The death of his own brother?

Shu would never know; all he could do was hope.

Except.

He never had to in the first place.

Opening his eyes, Shu met the piercing, pink orbs of Reiji who was staring at him with a frown and an angry expression.

"Did you really think I would kill you this way?"

Shu sideways glanced to see Subaru's knife stabbed into the wall right beside his head. Reiji had faked the attack and purposely missed him. He looked at his younger brother. "Why?"

"I believe I should be the one asking you that question. Why did you offer your life to me?"

"I thought it'd make you happy…"

Reiji yanked the knife from out the wall. "Shu, understand one thing. If I tell you, I'd kill you if I could…I don't mean _kill_ you, and especially not with this." He held up the weapon. "This is the easy way out, and I refuse to let you take it." Reiji opened his hand, resulting in the knife falling to the floor with a clatter. "What fun would it be to kill you instantly? I'd torture you. I'd want you to suffer. I'd want to hear you cry and beg; your death to be an eternity." As he said this, Reiji was leaning closer to Shu with the well-known sadistic look in his eyes and on his face, but the older brother didn't cringe. "I'd let you hang on a thread of life. It'd be so terrible you would beg for death; you would want me to stab you with that knife…"

Reiji seemed to relax now and his expression softened just a tiny bit. "But…despite how strong my hatred for you is, you're still my brother." He then turned and started down the hall, leaving Shu to stand there and watch.

* * *

**MEEEEEH! I killed it Dx**

**The idea was good and then I murdered. I shot it! Dang it!**

**It's going on 12 and I should be in bed, so I'll just say everything real quick. ! I may leave this as a one-shot, dunno yet. So yeah x3 I just really wanted to post it because out of all the stories on Diabolik Lovers out here, Reiji doesn't get much love. Which makes me sad because I love him! XD and Shu. But Shu gets enough love anyway! **

**Mistakes?! It's late! I'm tired! I'll revise later xc**

**ALSO! This idea is fairly new, I came up with it fast and was like, WRITE IT without much planning. So sorry if it sucked…but if you liked it, please review! It raises my self-esteem xD ...really though ._.**


End file.
